Misery
by RoseFleur
Summary: It was a game of cat and mouse, checkers, cards – tactics. But maybe Rachel was tired of playing because all it ever caused her was misery.


**A/N: I do not own Glee or any of the songs/films/TV shows referenced in this story.**

**I do strongly recommend you listen to the songs as they're mentioned so you get the true feeling of what I was trying to portray. And the fact that they're two amazing songs :)**

**This has been on my mind for a while and I finally put it all together. So I hope you enjoy & please, as always review. **

**Oh - and just because I'm putting this out here, doesn't mean I've given up on my Sebtana fic - if you're a shipper or a fan, please check out 'In That Moment'.**

**But for now, just enjoy some Puckleberry.**

* * *

When they first got with each other in spring break, it was meant to be a one night thing that didn't mean anything at all. But now, she couldn't stop herself thinking about a certain Mohawked boy who set her heart racing. And she was fairly certain he felt the same way about her. They would text almost every night, sometimes in a rather more flirtatious manner than they were used to and chat about everything that popped into their heads.

They discussed films: he liked '_Mission Impossible' _and she liked '_Moulin Rouge'_.

They discussed TV: he liked '_Top Gear' _from the UK and she was shamefully addicted to _'Gossip Girl'. _

They discussed music: he introduced her to John Mayer and she confessed her adoration for Maroon 5.

**"I really love '_Misery'_."** She said one night, as she lay in bed, the room lit up only by the light of her phone, resting on the pillow beside her. **"Maybe you could play it for me sometime?"**

She knew he loved to play the guitar, and didn't mind singing among the group, but he was reluctant to play solo, alone with her. She was desperate to hear him sing only for her, a song for her.

**"Maybe."** He replied singularly.

She sent back a smiley face and settled down to sleep. She couldn't help herself from thinking about him all the time and wondering if he felt the same.

* * *

When they returned to school after the break, she was nervous about seeing him for the first time since they were together, considering they had been texting constantly with no answers to fulfil the questions he constantly left her pondering. She tried to keep it casual, and willed her heart to stop beating as furiously as she coughed out,

"You've trimmed the Mohawk. I like it."

He grinned back a 'thanks' and moved past her to talk to someone else. She watched after him, playing absent-mindedly with the curls of her hair and debated what to do. He'd been sending her mixed signals all break; sometimes she thought he liked her, other times she wasn't so sure.

She made up her mind to confront him about it later that day.

"Can we talk?" said Rachel, cornering him after Glee.

"Sure," Puck said, hitching his bag onto his shoulder, "What's up?"

"I just… You've been sending me some mixed signals, and I'm not really sure where we stand. And I'll admit that I've been having some feelings lately, but when it comes to you, I really don't know what to think."

Puck sighed heavily and looked down at the petite brunette.

"I like you. I do. A lot more than I should. But I'm such a damaged person, after Beth and Quinn and everything, I need to repair myself and it wouldn't be fair to you to drag you into it when my heart isn't totally in it. I'm really sorry Rachel." He smiled sorrowfully at her and blinked a couple of times before walking away leaving a disappointed Rachel stood behind him.

She nodded after him, bit her lip sadly and turned on her heel to walk away from Puck, a potential relationship and happiness.

* * *

But it didn't end there. Of course they were still friends, and they still talked most nights and she still harboured painful feelings for him. She had to sit and watch him smile and laugh with his friends and pretend to be revelling in their same enjoyment whilst letting her heart ache and wonder if he ever felt the same.

They were sat in the choir room, jamming with Santana when he plucked a few familiar notes that she recognised.

"Is that… _Misery_?" She asked, eying him, the corners of her mouth turning up.

He nodded and continued to pluck.

"Are you going to play for me?" She swallowed breathlessly, trying to keep the eagerness out of her voice.

He shook his head and stopped playing the tune. She hit him playfully on the leg and whined,

"You owe me a performance of _Misery_! You promised!"

"Sorry," He grinned, sounding altogether not sorry, sticking his tongue out at her.

Rachel rolled her eyes at him and stuck her tongue out in return, turning to Santana to propose another song they could sing together.

She spent too many hours thinking about him when she was alone at night, wondering where he was, what he was doing and what girl he was hooking up with. And one night when it became all too much for her and she found herself tearfully sobbing whilst listening to Adele, she realised how silly she'd been to let Noah Puckerman worm his way in like that. From that moment, she vowed to treat him as only a friend, in person and in her mind.

* * *

**"By the way, after the concert on Saturday night, I'm coming to your house to get with you."**

Rachel stared at her phone in shock. Yes, there had been some growing mutual flirtation in the last week or so, but she had taken it to be friendly flirtatious banter. She didn't think it was anything serious. She decided to treat this text as the same thing replying:

**"Great, can't wait. I'll make sure I've got nice knickers on."**

But from there the conversation took a more serious route, with Noah indicating that he had feelings that rang true for her and it wasn't just another random 'hook-up' for him. But before Rachel had any way of deciphering what these feelings were, the conversation was over and Puck had gone to bed.

Once more Rachel was left feeling confused and her heart was racing again for Noah Puckerman.

It was the last week of school before summer and here she was, facing two months not seeing him, and he was telling her that he might possibly have feelings for her? She watched him at school trying to work out what he was thinking and what he wanted from her, and was he just messing her around _again_ and going to use her?

"Rachel?" A voice broke her out of her thoughts as the bell rang to indicate that it was finally summer and school was over.

She glanced up to see Noah standing over her, on the verge of asking her a question. She eyed him furiously, the anger bubbling up inside her.

"Yes?" She replied sharply, raising her eyebrows.

"I was, I was just going to ask if you wanted a ride home?" Puck chewed on the side of his lip and watched her stand up and shove her books into her bag. She turned around to face him, flipping her long hair over her shoulder.

"Sure, that would be great. Thanks." And she marched past him out of the classroom.

Confused he followed her out to where she was leaning against his truck, her arms folded, huffing and rolling her eyes. He unlocked the car and she wrenched the door open, slamming it behind her irately.

"Is something wrong?" asked Puck, starting up the engine and driving out of the school.

"No." Rachel said shortly, and she remained silent for the rest of the journey.

They arrived at her house, but she didn't get out of the car. She stayed seated, and said,

"It's just," continuing the conversation as if the silence had never happened. "I don't know what you want from me. You never tell me what you want and I'm left to try and figure it out myself? I think I deserve more than that."

"I'm sorry," Puck murmured, not looking at her.

"Well tell me then, what are you feeling right now?" asked Rachel, glancing over to him.

"I don't know…" Puck confessed, swallowing thickly.

"Well great." Rachel snapped disappointedly, reaching for the door handle. "Thanks for messing me around."

"Wait," Puck said, reaching out for her arm. "Please don't feel messed around. I'm so, so, sorry."

"What am I supposed to think Noah?" asked Rachel, turning to face him, "One minute you like me, then you don't, then you like me a bit more, now you're not sure?"

"I suppose," said Puck, scratching the back of his head uncomfortably.

"Whatever, let's just forget it and be friends. This is way too complicated for me. Have a nice summer Noah, I'll see you around."

"I'm really sorry Rach," He said as she slipped out the car. "I'll make it up to you!"

"You owe me a performance of _Misery_." She grumbled through the window, before turning on her heel to march away.

Puck laughed sadly to himself and watched her enter the house, before driving away with a sigh.

* * *

It was the parting of the ways. Rachel's dads were taking her up to Washington for a special sightseeing holiday trip whilst Noah would be spending the summer cleaning pools and trying to score with older women.

Or so Rachel thought.

The reality of it was, he spent his days by the pools and his nights in his room, strumming his guitar staring sadly up at the ceiling.

He was an idiot. There was no denying it. But he couldn't help himself.

He'd lost trust and respect, for himself mainly, after everything Quinn had put him through. He couldn't allow himself to feel like this again, it wasn't worth it. Imagine the heartbreak at the other end, and not just for him but for Rachel. He knew he was enough of an idiot to break her heart eventually. He wouldn't even try to fix it. He'd just have to stay away from her.

Stay away from those long tanned legs, the thick brown waves caressing her shoulders and the brown orbs that pierced his soul. He punched the wall angrily. Why did she have to be so goddamn beautiful? And tempting, when he knew he couldn't have her. But she was always there, in the back of his mind, dancing around, smiling sadly up at him as he messed her around another time.

If she looked that sad when they weren't even together, imagine the pain if they were? The problem twisted over his mind again and again and he vowed never ever to kiss Rachel Berry again. It wasn't worth it.

Meanwhile, Rachel was up in DC visiting the sites and relishing the culture. She'd nearly forgotten about Noah back home until the penultimate day of their trip. Her fathers had taken her to Arlington Cemetery, where the war veterans and famous presidents were buried. They'd looked at JFK's grave and seen the changing of the guards, and now they were on their way out on a little buggy. That's when she saw it. They flashed past a row of graves and his name, _his name_, was etched onto one of them. Puckerman.

And everything came flooding back. She couldn't help a small smile creep over her face at the thought of him.

But he had disappointed her in every way possible.

Once again she'd fallen for his tricks, his words, his empty promises. Not again.

She had vowed that they'd just be friends, that's all it would be and there was no point trying to pretend otherwise. Noah Puckerman had ripped her heart out enough times, she wouldn't fall for that again.

Except she would. She knew she would. Because all he had to do was smile that slightly cheesy half smile and she'd be in his arms again, throwing herself dramatically at him in an oh-so pitiful way. But maybe she wouldn't need to do that. Maybe he'd be the one throwing himself at her for a change. Maybe, just maybe.

* * *

Brittany was throwing her annual end of summer barbeque and every attendee knew that it would be a good one. It was the last days of heat and sticky tension was rising in the air. Rachel knew that this would be her opportunity with Noah. The girls were dressing up to kill and she stood with Mercedes and Kurt presenting herself to them.

Kurt's jaw dropped.

"Honey, if I were straight, you'd be in trouble tonight."

Rachel flushed and looked at herself once more in the mirror. She was wearing a short tight skirt lined with big grey sequins, a plain black vest top and a black, sheepskin open bomber jacket, paired with high black ankle boots. She tweaked the jacket and turned back to the pair and bit her lip.

"You sure it looks okay?"

"Girl, you look amazing." Mercedes assured her, brushing one of Rachel's thick curls out of her face as she came to stand behind her in the mirror. "Dressing up for anyone in particular?" She eyed the brunette in her reflection with a knowing look.

Rachel sighed and said, "You two know I'm just trying to prove myself."

"My stepbrother was so stupid to let go of you." Kurt murmured under his breath.

"Kurt, it's not about Finn anymore. I'm over him, we're just friends."

"Oh I know, he's just going to die when he sees you in Puckerman's arms."

Rachel rolled her eyes and said breathlessly, "Shall we go?"

When they arrived, the party was in full swing. Mike was flipping burgers with Finn, discussing the latest football game they'd seen together, or something like that. Quinn was sprawling on a lounge chair in a thin cotton dress, sunglasses perched precariously on her nose trying to catch the last rays of sun, running her hands absent-mindedly through Sam's thick blonde hair. He sat beside her on the chair, a hand laid softly on her outstretched leg the other waving with every word he said, latching onto the conversation with Finn and Mike.

Santana was marching around playing hostess in a tight black sequined backless bodycon dress and high red stilettos handing out cocktails in a variety of colours. Brittany was in gaudy orange jeans with a cropped white t-shirt and matching shoes laughing with a few Cheerios and then she called out loudly,

"Puck, Puck, come here!"

Rachel's neck snapped up and she saw him. He loped casually over to the Cheerios and peered over his thick aviator sunglasses to talk to them. His dark skin rippled under an open neck cotton shirt, his thumb tucked into his dark jeans, he smiled warmly at them.

"Rachel," Kurt said and she tore her eyes away to face her friend.

As her name was called, Puck looked up to see the named girl stood calmly with Kurt and Mercedes. He stopped mid-conversation and gazed at the beautiful, slender girl smiling brightly to Santana as she welcomed her into the party. He'd never seen her look so sexy before and he swallowed nervously, trying to remind himself that he didn't want her. He couldn't have her.

But his gut wouldn't listen to his head. A few drinks later, a fuzzy brain overtaking his sensible one, he followed Rachel into the kitchen where she was stacking plates in the sink and washing out glasses.

"Hi," He murmured softly.

Rachel stopped and put down the glass she was rinsing. "Hi," she replied, not turning to look at him. She forced herself to gaze out the window, hold her head high and not succumb to his temptation. She was in control here, not him.

"Did you, er," he stammered, "Good summer?"

"The best," she said airily, turning the tap off. She turned on her heel to find him stood before her, pressed up against her body.

His eyes ran over her, undressing her as she watched him.

"Can I help you with something, Puck?" His nickname felt odd on her tongue, somewhat teasing and tempting.

His brow furrowed, "Puck? You never call me Puck."

Rachel simply smiled knowingly and murmured throatily, "You didn't answer my question." She ran her tongue over her teeth and bit her bottom lip, staring him down.

"I," Puck stuttered, feeling weak and out of control.

"Look," Rachel continued, pushing herself up onto the work surface so she was head height with him.

She crossed her thin, tanned legs over each other and the hem of her skirt rose a little.

Puck swallowed.

"Here's the deal. We know we're both physically attracted to each other and I'm bored, so why can't we use that to our advantage and just have one night of pure, unadulterated-"

She was cut off by his hands clasping the sides of her face and pushing his mouth to hers. She sighed gutturally into his mouth and ravished it with her tongue allowing herself this one final pleasure. His hands grazed her back, finding her weak spots making her moan deeply and she clutched at his shaven scalp, sinking her teeth onto his bottom lip.

He ran his hands across her legs, creeping up to the big silver sequins, to the thin lace panties that awaited him.

And the door burst open.

Santana stumbled in, her eyes wide with shock.

"Whoops," She smirked at the pair and staggered out again.

Rachel coughed and slid off the surface, her swollen lips tingling. They looked up at each other momentarily.

"That was, er, probably for the best. Alcohol induced relationships aren't always advisable". She said primly, pulling her skirt down.

"But I'm completely sober" realised Puck, softly crooning, gazing into her eyes, boring into her soul, winding an arm around her back.

"Me too," she murmured back and she was in his arms once more.

* * *

When she woke the next morning, the memories of his kisses lingering on her mouth, the sting of his bite on her neck swelling to a large purple bruise, she sighed. Here they went again, another cycle of Rachel and Noah. At some point she'd be bored and want to stop the train, but maybe now, finally there'd be another opportunity for them. And a good one.

About a week later, she opened the door to find him stood there. Automatically, he kissed her, as though it was a natural thing now. Semi-consciously, she kissed him back, pulling him into the house.

"Maybe," he said, between kisses, "Maybe, we can do this more often."

"Sweet offer Noah, but I'm not going to be your booty call." Rachel said demurely and honestly, turning on her heel to go to the safe haven of her bedroom and pointing to the door in the hope he'd get the message, let himself out and never come back.

This was the right thing. They weren't going to do this again.

She, Rachel Berry, was _not _a booty call.

He found her lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, focusing on it as though it had all the answers.

He knew, as he watched her contemplating the patterned plaster with even a desperate look, that he'd been searching for the same answers, in the same way, so many times.

"I didn't mean it like that stupid." He began, but she had rolled away from him onto her side. He crept towards her, and slid onto the bed, enveloping her in his body. "I mean, like at school, we can greet each other like this and stuff."

She rolled over to face him, so they were nose to nose. "Are you trying to say that you want to be with me Noah?"

He stroked her face, and moved a hair from her eye. "Yeah, I think I am."

* * *

She got a text, the day before school started.

**'_SORRY, I CAN'T. I DON'T WANT TO RUIN OUR FRIENDSHIP.'_**

She ground her teeth, threw her phone at the wall and sobbed until she had no tears left. But when her tears turn to anger, she realised she had an idea.

She marched into school the next day and found him in the choir room, where she needed him to be, with his guitar, what she needed him to have.

"For the welcome back assembly, we're doing this song. You're playing guitar. I'm singing. Learn the notes."

She shoved some sheet music into his hands, without a title or lyrics on, just the notes. He glanced up at her, slightly in fear of what had just happened, but knew that he had to comply. She nodded curtly, and marched out the room.

"Hi to you too!" He called back after her. But in reality, he knew he didn't deserve any niceties.

When it got to the assembly, she had changed out of the skirt and jumper she had been wearing and into black wet-look leggings, a red sequinned top and her famous bomber jacket, complete with lurid red heels that were so high he seriously thought if he played a note wrong, she could kill him with them.

Principal Figgins introduced them and the mysterious song he had been coerced into playing and that he had been learning all afternoon. He sat on a chair and pulled the guitar onto his knee, while Rachel took her position at the microphone stand.

She took in a breath, murmured huskily 'This is _Stutter _by Darren Criss' and began to sing:

_Remember that time,_

_When you wouldn't talk to me,_

_You wouldn't talk to me, all night._

_Remember that song,_

_and all the words we'd sing._

_Well here's a song I sing, all right._

_Remember that way,_

_How you'd never lie to me,_

_'cause you'd never lie to me, no way._

_You could be faking it._

_But why do you gotta be like that,_

_I don't like the way you act around me._

_So baby, come on, come on..._

_Oh, don't you tell me no, 'cause there you go again_

_You're ten out of ten,_

_Sorry, did I just s-stutter?_

_Won't tell you what you know, but there you go again,_

_You were never my friend,_

_You were never my, you were never my lover._

_Remember that night,_

_When I saw you standing there,_

_Dark eyes, dark hair, it's just you._

_Remember the way,_

_That you were way out of line,_

_And I was way out of time, for you._

_And I got your number, right next to your name._

_But it ain't nothing, no, it ain't enough._

_I got your word, I know, but that's all I'll get..._

_Trying to forget, your kind of love..._

_So baby, come on, come on..._

_Oh don't you tell me no, 'cause there you go again_

_You're ten out of ten,_

_Sorry, did I just s-stutter?_

_Won't tell you what you know, but there you go again,_

_You were never my friend,_

_You were never my, you were never my lover._

She ripped the microphone from its stand and strutted over to his chair, bending over and singing directly in his ear, stamping her red heel with the beat.

_I know you could be better,_

_You don't have to waste my time,_

_It's not like I need you more than I need me and mine,_

_And I know that you want it_

_Trying to get you on it,_

_Baby we could f**k the rights, turn around and wrong it._

_Spare me your convictions, the promises you keep,_

_I've got a better proposition, and the friction that you need._

_Don't you tell me that, you don't want to._

_Don't you tell me that, you don't want to._

_Oh don't you tell me no, 'cause there you go again_

_You're ten out of ten,_

_Sorry did I just s-stutter?_

_Won't tell you what you know, this is the end._

_You were never my friend,_

_You were never my, you were never my lover._

She finished with a flourish and bowed to rapturous applause. She beamed at him knowingly, knowing that she'd got one over on him and that finally he'd been put in his place.

"Miss Berry!" called out Figgins, "My office, now."

Rachel smirked to herself, she knew she'd be in trouble for the slip of the 'f' word, but she'd done her job, she'd got her message across, and this was a price she had to pay. And she didn't give a 'f' if she got detention for it.

She threw her arms into the air and received a new wave of applause, before strutting out of the hall and not looking back.

* * *

"Miss Berry…" began Principal Figgins "You know you're in trouble. You knew you'd be in trouble, so why did you do it?"

"I was just trying to sing a song Principal Figgins. They were the song lyrics; I didn't have anything to do with them." She shrugged, trying to look innocently bemused.

"Miss Berry, you still sang them anyway! I will have to punish you!"

Rachel drew in her breath awaiting what she'd be given – detention, suspension?

"You will deliver me an essay by tomorrow morning on the importance of not using foul language!"

She sighed a relief – that she could cope with, she had been expecting much worse. She thanked him, assured him that the essay would be done and left the room graciously.

As she exited, she saw Puck standing before her, leaning on the wall, watching her with a mixture of awe and fear on his face.

"I get it." He muttered eventually.

"No you don't get it Noah," Rachel sighed, her throat constricting. "You don't get it at all."

And all he could do was watch her walk away and wonder when it had gotten so toxic.

* * *

"Guys!" Mr Schue called as they settled down a few weeks later, clapping his hands for silence.

Rachel sat at the other side of the room to Puck, her arms folded, refusing to look at him, no matter how many times he tried to catch her eye. She still felt so weak, all she wanted was to have him once again but she knew, _she knew_, she couldn't anymore. It wasn't fair to her breaking heart.

"I've got some exciting news for you all!" Schue continued, oblivious to the tension in the room, the divide between Puck and Rachel.

"We," he pressed on excitedly, "have been booked to play at a Charity Benefit Ball!"

He beamed enthusiastically and sighed as the group didn't seem too impressed.

"Come on guys, this is going to be really good. We can get our faces out there, get all dressed up, and it's for charity. Please, put on a smile."

"I think it's a great idea." Rachel piped up, flashing her brightest show-smile at him.

"You would." Santana said laughing amenably.

Rachel rolled her eyes cheerfully and grinned all the same at Santana.

"Well it is a good idea! We can use it as practice for Sectionals and I have a great dress I could wear. Come on Kurt," She appealed to the boy sat beside her, "You love an excuse to shop."

"That's true," he murmured, playing with the gold chain around his neck, "We do scrub up well."

"Exactly! So come on guys," Rachel said eagerly bounding to her feet and trying to engage the others, "Let's pick out a set list."

* * *

On the night of the Ball, Rachel glanced at herself in the mirror once more. She wore a black lace dress with a Peter Pan collar and a puffy A-line skirt which reached the middle of her thighs. The highlight of the dress – in Kurt's opinion – was the open back which revealed her smooth tanned skin. She – or he – had paired the dress with simple black court shoes and plaited the front section of her hair, pinning it back slightly, straightening the rest.

Kurt had told her repeatedly how fabulous she looked but somehow she couldn't will herself to believe it until someone else had told her.

Until _he _had told her.

"Are you still in here?" Kurt called, marching into the Ladies' Room. "Come on, you look amazing and we have a duet to do!"

Eventually she allowed him to drag her away and she absorbed herself in their performance.

They had chosen to sing their rendition of 'Get Happy/Happy Days are Here Again' because it always went down well and they sang it beautifully to a willing crowd.

As expected they were applauded rapturously and they each curtsied graciously before Kurt helped her off the stage.

She hugged him happily and beamed up at him, thanking him for letting her sing that with him again.

She took a few moments to receive compliments and thank people politely as Finn set up on stage for a performance with Mike and Artie.

After some time, she excused herself and made her way to a quiet corridor to breathe and take in everything. She leaned up against a wall and exhaled deeply.

"Hi."

She heard his voice first, then the sound of his footsteps moving towards her second.

"You were brilliant up there Rach, and you look beautiful."

There it was - everything she had wanted him to say. Her heart soared but began to plummet equally rapidly. Then he was before her, his hazel eyes catching her dark ones, boring into her soul making her heart beat more furiously than ever.

She gasped slightly, her breath hitching in the dark silent corridor. She closed her eyes for a moment, wanting so much in that short moment but knowing she couldn't have it.

He was closer than ever when she opened her eyes. She could feel his hot breath on her skin; his warm hand was creeping round her body to touch her cool skin open at the back of her dress.

Puck leaned in to kiss her but she stopped him, placing a hand on his chest and pushing him slowly away.

"I can't," She murmured softly, flicking her eyes up to meet his.

He opened his mouth to argue back but she shook her head, prompting him to close it again. "My heart is telling me 'Kiss him, Kiss him, Kiss him,' but it's led me too many times down the wrong path and caused me too much pain. So this time I have to listen to my head and say no. If you really like me and want me properly this time, you'll do something drastic to prove it, but if not, then I'll know I made the right decision in saying no."

She took a deep breath and sighed, "I'm sorry. I really care about you, Noah." And she kissed him chastely on the lips before moving away.

Puck watched her walk away, pause and look over her shoulder to wave and send him half a smile. He smiled sadly back and half raised his hand to her.

* * *

She was talking with Finn and Brittany when she heard the tapping of a microphone behind her.

"Hello?" said a deep, familiar voice, "I'm sorry, I know you've probably heard enough of me and don't want this unscheduled solo, but I need to sing this. This song is for a girl who means more to me than anything else in the world, and I've just been too blind to realise how lucky I was before. I never should have let her go the first time, the second or the third and I am stood up here begging her to be mine, for real this time."

Puck smiled at the audience and sat down on the stool facing the crowd who were looking up at him in confused anticipation. He began to strum a slowly acoustic introduction to a song that was all too familiar to Rachel.

_So scared of breaking it that you won't let it bend_

_And I wrote two hundred letters I will never send_

_Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper than they seem_

_You'd rather cover up, I'd rather let them be_

_So let me be, and I'll set you free_

_I am in misery_

_There ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah_

_Why won't you answer me?_

_The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah_

_Girl you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_Now I'm gonna get you back_

_I'm gonna get you back_

_Your salty skin and how it mixes in with mine_

_The way it feels to be completely intertwined_

_Not that I didn't care, it's that I didn't know_

_It's not what I didn't feel, it's what I didn't show_

_So let me be, and I'll set you free_

_I am in misery_

_And there ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah_

_Why won't you answer me?_

_The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah_

_Girl you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_And now I'm gonna get you back_

_Now I'm gonna get you back_

_You say your faith is shaken, and you may be mistaken_

_You keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun_

_I'm desperate and confused, so far away from you_

_I'm getting there, I don't care where I have to roam_

_Why do you do what you do to me, yeah?_

_Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah?_

_Why do you do what you do to me yeah?_

_Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah?_

_I am in misery_

_And there ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah_

_Why won't you answer me?_

_The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah_

_Girl you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_And now I'm gonna get you back_

_I'm gonna get you back_

_Girl you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_And now I'm gonna get you back_

_I'm gonna get you back_

_Girl you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_And now I'm gonna get you back_

_I'm gonna get you back_

_Girl you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_Now I'm gonna get you back_

_I'm gonna get you back_

Rachel watched the performance, her smile gradually spreading over her face, realising what had just taken place before her.

Puck finished and stood up to euphoric applause, but his eyes only sought one person.

He found her clapping slowly in the middle of the floor, gazing up at him. He caught her eye and put his head on one side questioningly.

She grinned at him and mouthed '_Thank you' _shaking her head softly and laughing under her breath.

He smirked down at her and shrugged casually.

'_You're welcome' _he returned, feeling a sense of peace crossing over him.

For once he'd done the right thing. Finally.

And the misery was starting to ebb away.

* * *

**Thank you! Don't forget to review :) _peace and love xo_**


End file.
